


I’ve Done This All Before

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [28]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Other, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Twenty-Eight.He moves in cycles.





	I’ve Done This All Before

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading Venom lately and they're in love. It's not healthy but they're married and I find that interesting. So I wrote it!
> 
> Title is from "Gooey" by Glass Animals because I think I'm funny or something.
> 
> Enjoy!

He lay on the bed, trying catching one night of sleep for once in the past few months. Eddie twisted in the sheets, pushing them down and then pulling them up. The cold night air drifted in from the windows and he shivered despite himself, once again pulling the blankets back up over his bare shoulders.

A voice, wrecked and reverent all at once, whispered in the back of his head. It made him feel warm, made him curl up in on himself in his bed. Eddie moaned at the feeling of the slick, black tendrils sliding over his body.

“ _Eddie_ ,” It murmured, somewhere in the back of his head, “ _My love._ ”

He writhed as the Symbiote ran tendrils over his skin. It was warm, and slick, yet not wet. For a brief moment, he thought that the Symbiote was trying to get him into the suit, trying to get out there for some action or some food. Instead, it just ran over his body, sliding over his bare skin and raising goosebumps in its wake.

Eddie rolled over on his back, slowly as to give the Symbiote more time to move. The new position gave it more of his skin to access, sliding over his chest and shoulders. It seemed content to just touch him, purring in the back of his mind. The tendrils seemed to vibrate as well, and Eddie’s fingers came up to stroke one of the larger tentacles that was currently making its way over his chest.

It seemed odd to compare the Symbiote to a sort of pet, but those vibrations just grew in intensity when he slid his thumb down it. In the back of his mind, it spoke once more and Eddie moaned as one tendril started to make its way up his thigh.

“ _Dearest Eddie, want to make you feel good._ ”  
“Yes,” He groaned, “Make me feel good.”

He had seen the Symbiote tear through people, had torn through them as well. With a sharp grin and a laugh, they had killed people together and ruined the lives of others. Yet, the Symbiote was almost too gentle as tendrils slipped in under the leg of his boxers.

For a brief moment, he remember all the times he tried to get rid of the Symbiote. How he wanted to stop being Venom and just be _Eddie_. Then he remembered all of those times that he wished that they were back together. That he had dreamt of their reunion and how happy he was when they were finally Venom once more. The Symbiote seemed to agree with him, murmuring and muttering in the back of his head. 

One of those tendrils played at the waistband of his boxers and Eddie raised his hips automatically, letting the Symbiote drag them down his legs. He cast his eyes down his chest and found himself looking at his cock. He was half-hard against his thigh, perking up further with his interest and from the feeling of the Symbiote rubbing at his nipples and thighs.

When one of the tendrils finally curled around his now-fully hard cock, he almost sobbed in relief. 

Truth be told, Eddie hadn’t really thought about _this_ with the Symbiote but it felt right to consummate their union. 

The tentacles pulsed and vibrated around his cock, slowly engulfing more and more of him. Of course, he had been surrounded by the Symbiote but it was never like it was now. Eddie arched into it, throwing his head back. When his lips gaped open, one of the tendrils slid in and he began to suck on automatic. It was only fair to give a little back to the Symbiote after all. 

To his surprise, it really didn’t taste like much. The thick tendril was smooth on his tongue, and he slid around it, tongue slipping off of it. He moaned around it as the black mass around his cock started to do things he had never felt before, what probably no other human felt before. At least, he hoped so, with a brief pang of jealousy which was quickly erased by the Symbiote stroking over his face reassuringly.

They didn’t need to speak. They understood each other.

Which was why he brought one of his knees up to his chest, presenting himself to the Symbiote. The Symbiote crooned in delight, other tendrils slipping down past his balls and perineum until it could circle around his hole. 

He accidentally bit down when the Symbiote slipped a relatively large tendril into him but it just tried to reassure him.

“ _It’s okay, Eddie. Won’t hurt for long._ ”

True to its word, the pain faded away as the tentacle started to pulse inside of him. It felt around inside of him until it brushed against something that had Eddie nearly screaming around his mouthful and seeing stars behind his eyes. He arched into it, moaning as it brushed against that spot again and again. 

The pleasure was overwhelming, both with the tendrils around his cock and the one in his ass that was teasing his prostate. He felt impossibly full and he sucked on the tendril in his mouth because it was something to distract him from his impending orgasm. 

He didn’t want this to end, didn’t want to stop feeling this _complete_. With the Symbiote filling every orifice, he felt whole once more. Eddie felt truly loved, more than he ever had before, and he was afraid of it ever ending. Because, if it ended, he may never feel like this again. 

“ _Want to make you feel like this always, dearest. I love you. _”__

__With that sentence, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He shot hot white over the black tendrils surrounding his cock, moaning and whining loudly against the tentacles in his mouth. He writhed as orgasm surged in waves, pleasure coursing through him, hotter than it had ever burned before. The Symbiote pushed him through it, continuing to thrust and writhe around him until he was fully spent._ _

__He didn’t realize that he was suspended in the air until the Symbiote was setting him down onto the bed. Eddie sagged back onto it, sweaty skin sticking to the sheets, but he had to admit that he was feeling more tired than he had in weeks. Before he drifted to sleep, he looked at the curling black mass that was still circling him with bleary eyes._ _

__“I love you too.” He murmured._ _

__The Symbiote purred, satisfied with that, and continued to stroke at Eddie until he could finally fall asleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
